Along with continuous popularization of intelligent systems of mobile terminals, periods for terminal device manufacturers and operating companies to launch new functions and new services become shorter and shorter, and meanwhile, more and more complicated system software versions are provided, and many unknown problems continuously arise in using processes of users. In order to solve these problems and bring better user experiences to the users, the terminal device manufacturers and the operating companies usually adopt an Over The Air (OTA) manner for version upgrading of the users.
A wireless network is adopted for the OTA manner, and characteristics of small bandwidth, poor network stability and the like of the wireless network determine that transmission of an oversized file should be avoided when the OTA manner is adopted for file transmission. In order to reduce network transmission traffic of the OTA upgrading manner, an OTA upgrade package usually adopts at least one differential upgrade package, and such an upgrading technology is called a differential upgrading technology. In upgrading of an Android system, a differential upgrading technology currently used in the industry may implement system version upgrading in a case that terminal system partitions are not varied.
Along with new system software optimization and new application addition or upgrading, original partitions of a terminal system may not meet a requirement of a current system running environment, and the system is required to be repartitioned according to a new requirement. A method for system differential upgrading in the related art is shown in FIG. 1, and after an upgrade package passes verification, it is judged whether or not partition information of a target version and partition information of an original version are varied, differential upgrading is performed when the partition information is not varied, and an upgrading failure is prompted to a user when the partition information is varied.
Therefore, when partitions of a system are varied, system upgrading may not be implemented by a differential upgrading technology, and the upgrading may be implemented only in a full-version manner. A full-version upgrade package is usually large, and if the OTA manner is adopted for upgrading of a user, a bandwidth of the wireless network may be greatly limited for the moment, which may cause a heavy network load and poor user experiences in downloading time of the upgrade package, network stability and the like.